1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exercise equipment and in particular to an improved adjustable resistance portable exercise apparatus.
2. Related Art
There are numerous prior art designs for devices designed to exercise the body.
The prior art constructions are uniformly deficient with regard to not only the viability of the resistance provided by the apparatus; but also the lack of adjustability of the apparatus to allow a user to perform a wide variety of full body exercises.
Up until the present time, exercise apparatus only allowed a limited range of exercises to be performed due to the relatively fixed position of conventional exercise apparatus.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among those individuals who are genuinely concerned about physical fitness for a new type of exercise apparatus which provides not only for variable resistance but also a wide range of flexibility with regard to the initial positioning of the arms of the apparatus.